


Fright Fest with the spiders

by Webtrinsic



Series: Excursions with Uncle Clint [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, BAMF Clint Barton, Carnival Games, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Father-Son Relationship, Fear of Rollercoasters, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Zombies, fright fest, six flags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Clint takes Peter and Natasha to Six Flags for Fright Fest and wins them some stuffed animals.





	Fright Fest with the spiders

“Get dressed, bring a jacket. It’s going to be cold tonight,” Someone said, shaking him from his slumber.

“Uncle Clint?” The teen asked sleepily, a yawn tearing through as the archer helped him sit up. Shoving an outfit in his lap to which Peter sleepily examined. The shirt was funny in a geeky way, often making him chuckle but right now with a still sleep clouded mind, it was downright hilarious.

“He lost an electron!” The teen giggled, wheezing and clutching the outfit to his chest. Clint raised a brow, before turning back to the boy’s closet. Stuffing another suitable outfit in the open duffel bag in his other hand.

Finding an extra outfit, pajamas, and boxers and socks, along with deodorant which he shoved in the bag. Peter rolled his neck, coming down from his laughter before sluggishly heading to the bathroom to change.

Opening the door when finished, he looked out the door at the bag on his bed. Peter blinked owlishly, turning back to the mirror and brushed his teeth. Picking out his travel case out of the drawer that held his extra toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, there was even a small first aid kit.

Wiping his eyes, debating whether or not to wash his face to wake up further. Peter shoved the pack in his bag. Clint came back in a minute later, a jacket hanging over his arm before he started tying it around Peter’s waist.

“We’ll eat then head out,” Clint laughed, taking the bag and Peter followed him out of his room.

“Where are we going?” the boy asked inaudibly, still fighting sleep. He didn’t want to admit he’d stayed out much longer than he normally did because then Tony would give him a disappointed look. To be fair he did have a good reason, he’d never had to talk someone down before but he had and even escorted them to the hospital to get some help. It certainly was one of his proudest moments.

Getting two hours of sleep didn’t mean much to him because of that. Clint seemed to notice his lethargy, getting him in a chair as he plopped some food on the boy’s plate.

“You can sleep on the jet buddy, “ Clint assured, as Peter drowned the french toast in syrup, “And before you ask where we’re going. It's a surprise,” Peter simply nodded, moaning at the taste of food.

“I love your cooking,” Peter complimented, taking seconds as Natasha stepped in with her own duffel bag. She gave a small smile, eating as well. But Peter still felt her gaze linger, likely at the bags under his eyes.

“You tell your father you’re going out with us for the next two days?” The woman asked, and Peter shook his head.

“I didn’t know we were going somewhere in the first place,” Peter admitted, chugging a gallon of orange juice before exhaling. Taking his dishes to the sink, Peter made his way to the living room where the other Avengers resided.

“Dad I’m being kidnapped by Uncle Clint and Aunt Nat for two days,” He announced, rounding the couch and falling onto the man in a hug.

“You’re what?” The man asked, adjusting to Peter’s weight and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Being kidnapped by Nat and Clint for two days,” The teen reiterated, face buried in Tony’s collar. Tony knew Clint enjoyed taking the spider out on adventures without letting anyone else come and quite frankly was a little jealous. Not that he'd admit it to Clint.

“Nat’s going too? And I wasn’t invited?” Tony questioned feeling left out. Holding the boy a bit tighter, Tony waited for the assassins to step in. Clint came in a few minutes later.

“Alright kid, let’s head out!” The Archer lent down to pull the boy away, only for Tony’s arms to tighten.

“Where are you three going?” Tony asked, the others leaving the room knowing the two men’s fatherly aura were clashing.

“It’s a surprise, so Imma take this and go,” he announced, pulling Peter up and throwing him on his shoulder. The archer laughed and ran off, Peter shouting.

“See you in two days!”

Huffing in exasperation Tony shouted back, “Keep him safe! Love you, Pete,”

“Love you!”

\---

Peter slept the whole flight to California, yawning and stretching but seemingly more awake than he’d been hours ago. The teen followed the two out and to the car, looking around as they got in.

“Can you tell me where we are going now?”

“Nope!” Clint laughed, Peter, watching as Nat rolled her eyes as she applied a new layer of lipstick in the visors mirror.  Peter’s shoulder perked at the sight of large roller coasters, it’s tall daunting loops causing him to shudder.

He’d never done well theme parks, and all he’d been too wasn’t much of a real theme park at all. It was more so a traveling circus but he’d only been around five years old, he’d been too afraid to ride anything even with Ben’s soft encouragement.

“Don’t worry Peter, it’s Fright Fest you know, Six Flags? So we’re going to do haunted houses and stuff. I brought Nat so her and I can go on the big rides, there’s a few though I know you can handle,” Clint spoke up, pulling up to the parking lot before paying and finding a spot.

Being scared could be fun, Peter hoped he didn’t accidentally hit someone but Natasha turning to face him, ushering him under her arm let him know he’d be alright. He’d just stay close to the two of them and when they went on a ride he’d duck into the stores or watch one of the shows.

Looking out over the rickety bridge on the way in, Clint fished the tickets out of his pockets leading the two in. Peter’s eyes widened at the faded green and purple looped coaster, and the spinning lasso, the newest coaster an infinity symbol instantly stealing his attention.

‘Harley Quinn’, with the ‘Joker’ wooden coaster just across made him gulp. Not more so as walking under V2 as he stepped through the metal detectors. Once in the park, Clint pleaded they get their photo taken. The two spiders reluctantly agreed, posing in front of the skeletal monster.

Nat perked at the Coldstone nearby, “We can get a funnel cake,” she whispered in his ear. Clint got the photo card from the photographer, turning back to make a mock offended cry.

“Are you two spiders conspiring against moi?” Peter laughed, Nat, standing taller with her shoulders back.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she stopped before a grin lit up her face, “bird,”

“Bird?” The archer stuck out his arms as if they were wings, “I’mma hawk!”

“Sure you are,” Peter retorted before he could stop the sassy remark. You’d have thought someone had outdone the archer, and that Natasha had finally wiped the red from her ledger.

“You- dammit what’s a bad type of spider. You aren’t even a themed spider, you are just a generic spider! I can’t even retort you fiend!” Clint laughed, as they headed towards the center of the park. The blood fountain spurting, people in costume scaring anyone who came within their reach, one even chasing a couple.

A performer in what appeared to be bloodied saloon clothes danced on stage as they passed, Peter stopping to look into the dolphin tank. The two adults not noticing as the headed the opposite direction to get on the Joker.

Peter continued on, towards the games. Eyeing all the prizes, especially the Bulbasaur plush. The ax-wielding clown, starling him a foot into the air before he could pull his wallet out. The clown simply laughed, running off. Peter couldn’t help but admit it had been fun and laughed. Taking a seat on the stool, pulling out a ten dollar bill Peter played a few rounds until the vendor handed him the Bulbasaur.

“Thank you,” he smiled, pulling out his phone when he felt it buzz in his pocket. Continuing on through the games, staring at the hammerhead ride flipping people around.

“Hello?”

 _“Peter, where are you? We got in line for the Joker and suddenly you weren’t there,”_ Clint asked, voice relatively calm other than a small tremor of worry.

“I’m by the food court, about to go on the bumper cars,” Peter explained, jumping at the dead bride laughing maniacally just beside him.

“ _We’ll be over there by the time you get off, then we could grab something to eat,”_

“Okay see ya!” Clint laughed, they hung up the phone. Peter bumping the other carts with the Bulbasaur beside him. The archer hugged the boy once he’d gotten off,  Nat taking and inspecting the Bulbasaur.

The redhead then turned to Clint expectantly, “I want the fuzzy alpaca,” there were green and pink plushies hanging above the ring toss. Clint was amazing at ring toss. The man sighed, exaggerating as he stretched, but his grin was cocky.

“Green or Pink malady?”

“The rainbow one,” she stated, pointing to the large one hanging just above the smaller pink and green fluffs.

“One pinata alpaca coming up,” Clint announced, cracking his knuckles as the man placed the bucket of fifteen rings. If he gets more than ten the alpaca was his. He landed all fifteen, causing a crowd to surround him, the workers even seemed flabbergasted. But eventually got down the stuffed animal anyway, Clint shoving it into the red-heads arms.

Clint accepted the high fives coming his way before he regrouped with his spiders. “Pete, you want that giant Pikachu?” Peter smiled bashfully and nodded.

Unfortunately, the vendor didn’t let him play for it twice, luckily the shooting range had a Pikachu just as big. Heading over, Clint didn’t flinch as the ax clown from earlier tried to scare him as he shot. He was going to win that Pikachu, not even a second after Bulbasaur had a new friend. Natasha bought the lunch, Peter wanted the burrito since it was more filling, Clint got pizza while Nat got some Chinese food.

“The schedule says there's a hypnotist show in a few minutes, then after we could do a haunted house. Go on that virtual reality ride-”

“Get that funnel cake,” the assassin whispered causing the teen to nod in agreement.

“Uncle Clint?”

“Yeah, bud?” Clint smiled, noticing Peter’s shy and bashful demeanor.

“Thanks for taking me out, you too Auntie Nat,” Peter smiled, hiding his head in the Bulbasaur on his lap. Clint didn’t respond with anything more than soft squeeze to the shoulder.

\---

The two spies looked over at one another in the jet on the way home, Peter asleep in the back with a bag of blue cotton candy on his lap with a plethora of stuffed animals surrounding him.

“You make a lot of time for the kids in your life, whether it be for your kids or your nephew,” Nat hummed, motioning to Peter.

“He missed out on a lot of good family times, now that he’s an avenger he has a new family. And every family has that cool Uncle, considering he has a lot of Uncles in this Avengers family. I do intend to be the best,”

“You are the most suited,” Nat purred, turning in her seat to rest.

“Yup,”  



End file.
